


Together

by Seven_Oomen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: All the knights know what's up, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arthur Pendragon Lives (Merlin), Arthur is a Dumbass, Character Death Fix, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: Based on the following prompt I received on tumblr:Spoiler alert I guess but since it was a while ago now it probably doesn’t count??? Arthur survives at the end of the series and they have to adjust to him knowing about Merlin’s magic and the new dynamic between them now Arthur knows Merlin has been lying to him for years?





	Together

“I have magic.”

Those three little words swirled in his sinking subconscious. His breathing slow and laboured as he looked into pain filled blue eyes.

“What?”

“I’ve been using it to help you, only ever to help you.”

He couldn’t help the pained chuckle that escaped him. “Don’t be ridiculous Merlin, you don’t have magic. I would’ve known.”

“I’m not, I-” Merlin let out a heavy breath. He could see tears well up in his friend’s eyes, a part of him found Merlin’s tears far more disturbing and painful than any physical wound could ever be.   
“Watch,” Merlin whispered, his voice broke as he spoke.

A string of strange, soft-spoken words left Merlin’s mouth. They seemed to swirl around him, envelop him with warmth before weaving their way towards the small fire Merlin had made earlier. A tiny dragon; made of flames arose from its heat. It let out a soft roar and swirled around them, beating its tiny wings before dissolving into smoke.

No. He shook his head. No. This couldn’t be happening to him. Not now, not the man he had trusted, the man he- He couldn’t believe it. Wouldn’t believe it. And yet it was happening, right in front of his own eyes. He turned his head; unable to look at his friend, his confidant; as the words fully settled in. He felt a lonely tear roll over his cheek.

All these years spent hunting, all these years lost in hiding. A soft sob escaped him, or was that Merlin who was crying? A tear falling onto his forehead gave him the answer and it killed him from the inside out.

“I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. All I ever wanted was to protect you.”

He squeezed his eyes shut. Letting the tears fall freely before he turned his head to look back up at Merlin. He couldn’t find the strength to speak up at first.

“Why?” His voice held a tone of desperation to it, “Why didn’t you tell me? Why lie to me?” His voice trembled, he didn’t mean to sound so accusing. His hands balled into fists, tightly gripping at the tiny branches and stones that covered the forest floor.

Merlin’s brave facade cracked, tears flowing despite his best effort to smile at him. “Because it is forbidden. My magic, who I am. I could never tell anyone or else face the consequence of death.”

That in itself hurt more than dying. “You are afraid of what I’d do to you. Merlin, I-”

“Not you, never you. Uther-”

He almost let out a laugh. “Has been dead for years.”

“You still followed his rule, magic is still forbidden.” He felt Merlin’s hand cover his own.

He stared into those blue eyes, wanting the say something, anything. But found he couldn’t. A part of him wanted to believe he would’ve lifted the ban, that he would have kept Merlin at his side and treasured him as he deserved. But another part of him knew, he knew that he wouldn’t have been able to go against his father’s teachings. Not without a major fight. It was only as he lay there, dying slowly of a fatal stab wound, that he saw what truly mattered to him. What had always mattered the most to him. And yet he found that he couldn’t say it, not even when he truly wanted to.

“I had no choice.”

“We always have a choice, Arthur. We always have a choice.” Merlin turned his gaze away, closing his eyes as he seemed to make up his mind.

A string of words, a sharp pain in his chest. A burn so fierce that it travelled through his veins from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. His nerves felt like they were on fire, a fire so great that it burned away his senses, his consciousness. The last thing he saw before darkness took him, was Merlin’s face hovering near his own.

The absence of pain, the soft hustle and bustle of Camelot. These were the first thing that slowly registered in his mind. He wasn’t in the forest anymore, of that he was sure.

“Shh, you’ll wake him. He needs his rest.”

“Don’t be daft Leon, we just want to take the piss of him. After everything he’s put Merlin through.” Was that Gwaine?

“I still can’t believe all of you knew…” That was definitely Merlin, he didn’t sound too happy.

“We’re not idiots Merlin,” That soft chuckling laugh he’d recognise anywhere. Percival, “We’ve known all along.”

“The situations you’ve survived,” Elyan, he sounded quite impressed, “You couldn’t have made it out without sorcery or the greatest luck in the world.”

“And we all know you’re not that fortunate.” Someone deadpanned. Lancelot?

He groaned, his eyes feeling like they were glued shut as he struggled to open them. He managed eventually, straining against the light that filtered in. He managed to spot his knights standing around his bed, Merlin sat beside him, holding a warm wet rag to his forehead.

“So everyone knew?” He couldn’t help but ask.

His knights looked down, shuffling a bit on their feet. It gave him the answer he was looking for. “Really?”

“Well…” Gwaine spoke up, “To be fair, you’re not that observant in general.”

A few chuckles resonated through his bedchambers. Of course his knights would turn on him and humiliate him the first chance they got. “Great.”

“It’s not like he was very good at hiding it.” Lancelot said.

He considered it, looking up at Merlin for a good while as the knights bickered about his observational skills. “Could you leave us for a moment?”

The Knights shared looks but didn’t move. Only when Merlin gave them a nod and a reassuring smile, did they leave them in peace.

“We’ll be back in an hour.” Percival said as he closed the door.

“So…” Merlin carefully sat down the rag in the bowl on the end table.

“I honestly don’t know what to do.” Arthur said softly, “I can’t believe you lied to me all these years.”

It churned inside him, bit something fierce. Not the fact that Merlin had magic, he couldn’t care less about that. In fact, it made so much sense all of a sudden. The things Merlin had survived…

But Merlin had lied to him, had kept a major secret from him. And he wasn’t, couldn’t be sure if he could ever forgive him for that.

“I thought that I didn’t have a choice.” Merlin laid a hand upon his own, the light cast a shadow over his face, “If I even thought- I-”

He carefully took Merlin’s hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I know, doesn’t make it right. But I understand.”

He sighed softly and shook his head. Because he knew he was lying. He didn’t understand, did Merlin think so little of him? “Actually I don’t. That’s a lie.”

Merlin turned his head towards him, revealing it fully in the light. He even had the audacity to look confused, his brow furrowed and he did that annoying little head tilt he always did when he was intrigued. “What do you-?”

“Do you honestly think so little of me? That I would-” He bit his lip and took a deep breath, “That I would let anyone hurt you, even execute you just because you have magic?”

“You’ve done it with others…” Merlin pointed out.

And he couldn’t deny that. Back when his father was alive he had done such things, had done monstrosities that he wasn’t particularly proud of. Ashamed off even.

But none of them were Merlin. Because Merlin was- he was his friend. “They weren’t you.”

“That doesn’t make it right, Arthur.” Merlin pulled his hand away and stood up. “What are you going to do?”

He thought on it for a bit, unsure of how to continue their friendship. Of how to proceed now that everything had changed. But he knew, he knew deep in his heart that he couldn’t live without Merlin at his side. That a life without Merlin would be a dark and bleak life indeed. There was only one way forward.

“I’m going to make it right.” Arthur sounded determined, although his voice was soft, his fist balled at his side as he slowly looked up.

Merlin didn’t say anything in return, merely gave him a sad smile before he left the room. And he knew in that moment that he’d broken Merlin’s heart. He’d work hard to put it back together, he had to.

His recovery took many months, even though he’d been healed by magic, his body still needed time to repair. He held no doubt that Merlin had saved his life. And for that, he needed to repay the favour.

Warm light filtered in from the high, stain glass windows. Casting many shadows on the walls as the nobles, the knights and the castles many servants gathered for a special announcement from their king.

As he stood in the throne room, surrounded by his knights, with Gaius and Merlin at his side. He looked upon the nobles gathered there and smiled. “Let it be known, that from this day forward, Magic will be legal within the boundaries of Camelot. Let all those who practice it be free from persecution. And let peace descend upon the nation of Albion.”

He didn’t stay for the uproar, merely signalled to his trusted knights to keep the situation contained where need be; as he grasped Merlin’s hand in his own and led him to a private room. “I told you, I would make this right.”

“You are entirely mad, you’ll have an uprising on your hands.” Merlin stared at him as if he’d gone mental.

And maybe he had, it was hard to tell when he was with his warlock. His warlock. That felt good to him, he liked that thought. “Then we’ll deal with it when that time comes to us.”

“You would risk the peace of Camelot, of Albion, just to repay me?” Merlin asked, surprised.

He shook his head. “No Merlin. I’d risk it to have you at my side for eternity.”

Slowly but surely, a smile worked its way on Merlin’s face. “You are completely mad, but I’ll take eternity with you any day.”

And so, their story continued. There was a lot both men still had to work through, but at least they could now do so. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my wonderful beta Larisaloki for helping me out with the british spelling and world building of this piece.
> 
> This was my first venture into the Merlin fandom and I'm head over heels with this community and it's fanbase. You guys are all wonderful people. Which gives me the courage to ask, if I were to write a Perwaine fic, would you read it?


End file.
